Free Forever
by SteveB59
Summary: What happens when the characters from Free do the unthinkable; perform the Sachiko Ever After Charm. I'm also posting this on Quotev. I'm still working on the third chapter. Reviews and ideas are always great :)
1. Chapter 1

"Pool." Haru said, standing in the dirty, old locker room in Heavenly Host Elementary School.

"No, Haru, no pool," I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But Makoto….pool." Haru kept pressing me on the fact that there was a pool. We haven't seen it yet, but that was only because the door to the pool was locked. Haru was practically salivating at the idea of their being a pool in this hellhole. So far we had seen more bodies than we could count, some still in the state of decomposition. We'd been picking up their nametags along the way, hoping to look up their identities when we got home so we could contact their family to tell them that their relative is deceased.

"Haru, the door is locked. We couldn't even get there if we wanted to!" Haru just kept staring at the door to the pool with wanting eyes. I kinda felt bad for him. He has a special connection to water, whether it be in a pool, bathtub, and one time a fish tank. That was one _weird_ afternoon!

I began to look around the room, searching for any keys. So far, we've found a handful of keys in a variety of rooms. The locker room was one such room. We also found ones to the janitor's closet, classroom 5-A, as well as the music room, which we can't seem to find anywhere in the crazy school. We've looked everywhere, but haven't made much progress with getting out of here. Haru doesn't seem to care though. He's always wearing his stoic expression, which is kinda disconcerting in this place. I mean, shouldn't he show a little fear? There's been some seriously scary shit here!

"Makoto!" Haru called from across the room. He was holding up something, but it was too small to be seen from this distance.

"What is it Haru?"

"A key. To the pool!" His voice perked up as he ran over to the door and quickly unlocked it. He ran outside, running towards the pool.

I walked outside, noticing the pouring rain. I was barely outside and I was already soaked to the bone. Not to mention freezing!

That's when I noticed the pool. Sweet Jesus Christ! This shouldn't be considered a pool. This should be a grave pit.

Floating in the sludge like water were countless bodies, all waterlogged and disgusting. Not to mention the countless pieces of wood drifting amongst the corpses.

Haru was already in the process of getting undressed. He was looking at the pool with loving eyes, apparently not noticing the sights that I was seeing.

"Haru! Don't you dare!" I screamed at him as I ran up beside him, holding him back from jumping in.

"But Makoto…" he whined, however, still keeping his emotionless face. But his eyes told a different story. He had a mission, and that mission was to get in this pool.

"No buts! Can't you see it, all the bodies! Plus, this pool doesn't even look like it's filled with water! You can swim when we get back, got it?!" I had never really been this strict with him before, but this is a matter of life or death. For some reason, I have a feeling that if he jumps in that pool, that he's never coming out.

Haru then took a good look at the pool, his eyes widening in the process. For one second, a flash of fear appeared on his face, but then was swiftly replaced with one of sadness. For the dead bodies or for the fact that he couldn't swim I didn't know.

"Okay," he finally responded, "Let's just look for keys and get out of here, I'm not feeling well." But I could tell that he was absolutely freezing, considering that he was in nothing but his swim shorts.

"Why don't you go inside and try to dry off. I think I spotted some towels in there somewhere." He nodded, picked up his clothing, and hurried inside, not even arguing.

I began to walk around the perimeter of the pool, not finding much except for rocks, wood, and...a key! Finally! I picked it up and studied it. It was fairly small, smaller than any of the keys I've seen here. I wonder what it goes to…

Suddenly, I heard a splash behind me. Turning around so quickly I felt like I would get whiplash, I saw small ripples emanate from a spot in the pool. Haru...wouldn't have...would he?

I rushed back inside, screaming Haru's name all the while. "HARU?! HARUU?! IF YOU'RE HERE, PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING!" Nothing. He must've jumped in! But why, I told him not to!

I went back outside to the pool, and something caught my eye that I hadn't noticed before. A door! I rushed over to it, pulling out the small key I grabbed earlier. Please, please let this work! I turned the key, and it easily turned. Opening the door, I looked for something, anything that could help Haru. It looked like this was the pump room...so there must be a valve to drain the water! Looking around I spotted a valve in the corner.

I quickly turned it, hearing the satisfying whoosh of the water rushing through the pipes. However, it abruptly stopped with a disconcerting smoosh sound.

Rushing back over to the pool, I looked for Haru in what was not an empty pool. I could see all of the corpses fairly clearly now, their bodies practically unrecognizable as humans because of the amount of water their dead bodies had managed to absorb. The bodies were a slight greenish color, and I felt myself going green from the thought of how putrid they were.

But I couldn't see Haru among the bodies, which was a good sign. Maybe he didn't jump in after all? Maybe he was lost in his own world again, not bothering to answer me what I had called? I prayed to whatever God was out there that Haru was perfectly alright, and not dead, but ALIVE.

But God must hate me. For as I thought those words, I looked at the drain, and where was there brought me to my knees in utter despair. Red, _fresh_ blood was pooling up in the drain, spilling over the sides from the amount. And what caused this mass pool of blood? Why, only the mangled body of my best friend! I couldn't see his top half, but I could see his legs sticking up from the drain, countless wounds marring his once beautiful, swimmer legs.

This was... _my fault_...If I hadn't turned that valve, if I had just...dived in and tried to save him, then this wouldn't have happened!

 _But he's a great swimmer, so why did he not come up. He was under there for an awfully long time.._ a voice in my head was saving. And it was right. If I had gone after him, I would most likely have drowned along with him. _So what?!_ another voice was saying, _You would've_ both _died, but now you're sitting here, alone, utterly alone...helpless, a coward. Too chicken to jump in after your...first love. All you wanted was to hold him, but now you can't, now can you?! How about you go pull his carcass from that drain and cuddle it, rain kisses upon it, all in vain. He can't feel love, he can't feel_ your _love. He's_ gone _, and it's all_ YOUR FAULT! _Go hold him in your arms one last time….because you have to die. For repentance of your sins. You took a life, now you must take your own. It will feel good, pleasant even. The intoxicating feeling of a blade piercing your heart, breaking open the muscle, spilling your blood everywhere. Feeling your life force flow out of you like water from a faucet, until there is nothing left but your lifeless remains._

But Haru...wouldn't want me to do that! He would want me to get back and lead the swim club to victory! He died in a pool, I'm sure he must be happy of that, right?! He's in the big swimming pool in the sky! He'll be able to swim as freely as he wishes.

This was all I could say to myself to save myself from going wouldn't stop pouring out of my eyes. By now I was almost covered in Haru's blood, which didn't help my emotions.

After hours of sitting there, crying until my eyes could produce no more tears, I stood up slowly. I took one last look at Haru...and turned away. I can't stand looking at him anymore.

I tried to channel my inner Haru. No emotions, that's the key. Think about something else. The rest of the swim team! I wonder how Nagisa and Rei are doing? I hope they're alright. I couldn't stand to lose another friend….

Oh who am I kidding! I can't take it! He's _GONE!_ I was going to tell him soon….maybe he loved me back!? We could've lived happily, had a wedding by a swimming pool or something, whatever he wanted! We would have adopted a lovely child, taught them to swim, go swimming together all the time. But...we can't now. He's a pile of mangled flesh, most likely going to decay soon like the rest of these fucking corpses! I hurried out of the pool, back into the locker room, and then into the entranceway. I banged on the door, trying to pry it open somehow, but it was like it was a decoration fixed to the wall. There was no use. I was going to die here.

All my dreams were crushed. Becoming a swimming coach, dating Haru, growing old...gone. I'd probably die of starvation, seeing as there is no food anywhere. I've accepted that now. I slid down the wall, thumping to the ground.

 _At least we'll be together in heaven…_

 _Free Forever…._


	2. Chapter 2

"Big brother….where the FUCK are we?!" Gou whispered sharply She looked over to me, fear and anger clouding her eyes. We sat on the floor of a crappy little classroom, if it can even be called that. Everything was broken and dusty, and most likely hasn't been used in decades.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! You tell me! We did your dumb charm, and then the fucking floor opened up!" I can still remember the flash of fear the appeared on Haru's face right before he fell through the hole. He was the first one to fall, and seeing him terrified instilled a fear in all of us.

"Look...I don't know _what_ happened, okay! Don't place all the blame on me!" she screamed. We had been going at this for a while now. Maybe an hour, I'm not sure. Time feels...different here, almost, even though that's absurd. I turned to look at my sister, and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was shaking in fear. I would be too, but I have to be the brave big brother she thinks I am. She looked over at me, tears swimming in my eyes.

I gave her a small smile. "Hey, calm down, okay? We need to find the others." Who knows where they are."

"But...what if there are more…." She didn't have to say it. Dead bodies. In this room alone, there were at least two corpses, mostly bones except for maybe a scrap of clothing stuck to them.

I gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look in my eyes. "Kou, they won't hurt you. Just stick with me and I'll protect you. Alright?"

She nodded, and I slowly stood. Holding my hand out to her, I pulled her up.

"Now let's go find the others."

This is pointless.

No one is here.

Well, unless you count the dead. Then this place is _way_ overcrowded.

Kou was starting to get discouraged; I could see it in her eyes. Every time we found a door, her eyes would light up, but when I either opened it to reveal nothing or couldn't open it, she became downcast.

We were nearing one of the last doors, a red door to be exact. It was the janitor's closet, well, if the key that says that goes to this one.

Giving a reassuring smile to my sister, I took the key out of my Samezuka jacket and put it in the door. It fit. I turned the key until I heard the click of the door being unlocked, and then slowly turned the handle.

"AHHHH! Please don't eat me !" someone squeaked from the room. I slammed open the door, relieved at hearing a familiar voice.

Nagisa.

Kou immediately went over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. After a shocked moment, he returned the gesture, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Oh my gosh, Nagisa, are you okay?! Have you seen anyone else? No one is dead, right?!" She rapidly fired questions, both Nagisa and I having trouble keeping up.

"Slow down Kou," I told her, "One at a time." I looked over at Nagisa. He seemed fairly unharmed, a few scratches here and there. But overall, he looked just about as good as the rest of us.

"Oh, sorry," she replied. She released Nagisa from her vice grip hug and took a step back, looking him over like I had already done.

"It's okay, Gou, I'm just glad you guys are alright! This place is scary as _hell_! Have you seen the big hammer man. One minute I was walking around a corner, next moment BOOM! and Ugly appears dragging around a HUGE hammer! I ran over to this room and have been here since."

That doesn't add up. This door was locked, I _heard_ the door unlocking. "Nagisa...the door was unlocked?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah!" I raised my eyebrow at his remark. How can he be so...happy here? I mean, there are dead bodies _everywhere_! Everyone could be dead for all we know. Ok, Rin, stop talking like that. Thinking negatively will get you nowhere.

"Weird," Kou remarked, "We had to use a key to get in here." Nagisa raised his eyebrow at that.

"You guys have keys too? Same here. It seems almost like someone placed them around just so we could find them. This place is just a big puzzle, man. And I _hate_ puzzles!" That's a shock there -_-.

"Well, the keys don't seem to be helping us in getting out of here faster. Where are the others do you think?" I asked.

Nagisa suddenly wore a frown, an expression seldom worn by him. "I haven't the slightest clue. All I've seen is Hammertime and the dead, which aren't exactly friendly people."

"Yeah, well, I want to get out of here sooner rather than later. With three people we can split up now and search for the others. They have to be here somewhere, they fell with us.

"Big brother, you said you wouldn't leave me!" Kou protested. Oh, right, I told her that. Shit, now what. If I leave her alone, she'll die in seconds probably. Well, I could always send her with Nagisa, then she wouldn't be totally alone.

"Why don't you go with Nagisa," I told her, "That way you won't be alone, and I can search freely. I don't want you to get hurt, Kou, you have to understand that."

She huffed at me and turned away. "Hmph! Why do I have to go with him!? He was alone before, he can be alone again!"

I shook my head. "No, it's better this way. What if I die? Or get hurt. I wouldn't want the same fate to befall you. I plan to look in dangerous places, 'cause who knows if they're there. If you go with Nagisa, I will feel much better. So please, for me?"

She sighed heavily, then looked back towards me. "Fine. But I swear to God, if you die, I'm gonna kill you! You hear me!"

I gave a light laugh at her remark. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Who knows, this could be the last one.

I've never been more right...


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

We had split up.

I had taken the right side of the building, they took the left. I had already explored the pool area. If Haru has been here, it must've killed him to know that he couldn't get in. I mean, it's fucking sludge, he would _die_! Hopefully Makoto is with him, because I don't think that Haru would care if this wasn't really safe.

I had left quickly, seeing as there had been a substantial amount of rain coming from the sky. I had looked for a way off the grounds, but there didn't see to be any way to get past the brick wall surrounding the pool.

I had just about searched every room on my side of the building. Nothing struck me as odd, no monsters came out to eat me. Maybe Nagisa was seeing things. I wouldn't be surprised. He was probably just trying to scare us or something! That little prick…

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. It sounded terribly familiar, yet, I couldn't place it. It was definitely male, though which male I couldn't tell you. I can only hope it wasn't Nagisa, because that could mean my sister is in trouble as well. But as I thought about it, it couldn't be Nagisa, because it came from _my_ side of the building. Unless that mother fucker had come over here…. I can only hope not.

I heard it again. The same scream. I knew for sure then that it came from nearby. Might as well look for whoever it since I have nothing better to do. I haven't found a key in ages, not since the janitor's closet key.

There began the long process of checking each room, finding just as empty as I had before.

That's when I noticed something new. A door. A double door to be exact. And right above it...the glorious EXIT sign!

I ran over to it, but before I could open it, the floor began to shake, throwing me to the floor.

"What the _hell_ …." I exclaimed. This was just like the first time, back at Iwatobi.

Next thing I knew, a board from the ceiling fell...right on top of my head.

I lost consciousness…

"Ugh...what the fuck…" I said as I slowly regained consciousness. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and was surprised to see an eye looking back.

But instead of normal eyes, that eye was _glowing_ blue. Opening my eyes wider, I saw a little girl looking straight into my eyes.

Something was strange though, but my brain was still out of it.

 _Where is the other eye…._ Oh JESUS! Not only was a glowing blue aura surrounding her, but she only had one eye. The other appeared to be just a bloodied socket…

"Youhh pay…" it said, it's face showing no emotion. Do my ears deceive me...or does this girl have no _tongue?!_ Oh my god, oh my GOD! I scrambled backwards, scraping my hands on the broken floor. But she just stepped forward, almost seeming to enjoy all of this.

"RIN!" I heard from behind the creepy little girl. But this voice was not comforting in the least.

Gou was standing behind the girl, Nagisa next to her. They looked scared shitless, yet, they kept inching towards me. Are they _stupid_?! This crazy bitch looks like she'll kill me, have they no common sense?!

"STOP!" I screamed at them. Nagisa did so immediately, but Gou kept going. She was mere feet away from the bitch.

"Hi there little girl," she said softly, trying to reason with the girl, "Please don't kill my brother. He's really a nice person, once you get to know him. So what do you say you step aside and let my brother stand up." The girl just stared at her, the murderous look still strong. Obviously, her attempt at communication has failed.

"Gou...please, just leave. Something doesn't seem right with this girl, I mean look at her! She's _glowing_! And I couldn't stand up even if I wanted to...I think I have a concussion, the room just won't come into focus." Her eyes widened in fear, tears beginning to fall. "Please...for your big brother?" I gave her a sad smile. That was when my head began to hurt. And when I say hurt, I mean feel like it's about to _burst_! A pain filled scream escaped my lips, my vision going all red.

It felt as if someone was digging inside of my head, mashing up my brain. I heard screams, but whether they were mine or someone else's, I have no idea. Everything began to fade…

 _Gou_

No...dear God WHY!

I _tried_ to reason with the little girl, but it seemed as if I made things _worse_! Rin told me to leave...but I couldn't _leave_ him! He was obviously going to die if I didn't do something!

But it was all in vain. Before any of us knew what happened, the little girl's fingers went straight through my brother's eyes. But it didn't end there did it?! She reached her hand in the new holes created by the absent eyes, and began to pull out pieces of flesh.

I rushed forward, trying to stop her, but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

" _Nagisa let me go! RIGHT NOW! HE'S GONNA DIE IF…"_

"GOU!" he shouted. I had never heard him shout before, so this stopped me in my tracks. "LOOK AT HIM! HIS EYES ARE _GONE_! SHE IS _KILLING_ HIM! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" He was crying, but so was I. We knew it was too late. Maybe if we hadn't split up we could've protected each other.

I looked over to what was brother, noticing that the little girl had vanished. So she came here just to kill Rin?! Why couldn't she have taken me with her?! I've lost almost everyone now….Dad, and now Rin.

No, Rin can't be gone. He _can't_ be. He's my strong big brother. He can get through anything! Right?! Yes. He's fine. He'll wake up any second, telling me to take a chill pill, or something equally as stupid.

"Gou...I know you don't want to leave him..but we have to…" I have never heard Nagisa more serious. He's always been the happy go lucky type of guy...what happened. Rin is _fine fine absolutely fine just fine_ …."Gou...please... _please_...he's _not fine!"_ he shouted. I hadn't realized I was saying those things out loud. He must think I'm crazy...but I _know_ my brother, and he's _fine…_

Sure, his eyes were practically gouged out, his brain turned into mere chunks on the wooden floor. Sure, his heart was no longer beating, but he can get past this. _He's_ FINE!

But am I fine?


	4. Chapter 3

"AH~!" Nagisa and I screamed. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere, some still in the state of decomposition. Haru, Makoto, Rin, and Gou were nowhere to be seen.

I could only assume that they were in some sort of classroom, seeing as there were desks, albeit broken ones, scattered throughout the room, and a chalkboard at the front. Nagisa was shaking, hanging onto me for dear life.

"R..R-Rei….please tell me...those are...f-f-fake!" Nagisa stuttered. I didn't know what to say. They looked so real...but they couldn't be, right? What kind of school would contain classrooms full of rotting corpses? It was just….insane.

"Of course, Nagisa! Why would they be real?!" I lied. I just have to tell myself that they were fake, maybe my brain would believe it...eventually.

Nagisa sighed in relief. "Phew, thank God! Now...how do we get out of here? This place is soooo creepy!"

I shrugged, trying not to look at the body slumped in the corner. "I don't know. How did we get to this place in the first place. It isn't even beautiful!"

"Wellll, right before we came here, Gou made us do some stupid friendship charm. Maybe we're not real friends! Maybe that's why we're here! We need to bond, quickly!" He hugged me even tighter, practically suffocating me.

"Nagisa...can't...breathe.." I managed to choke out. He let go, allowing me to finally breathe easy. Well, as easy as you can in some creepy hell hole.

"But could it have been that charm?" Nagisa asked.

"Perhaps. But, then, where are we if that's the case? I'm assuming we're in some school, albeit an old one. Maybe we should go check around the building…."

"NO! What if they're monsters or some scary stuff! I don't think I could handle that!" Monsters? Are you kidding me? They don't exist!

"Calm down, Nagisa! Getting yourself worked up over silly props like these isn't worth it!" You know what! This is probably some prank by Gou! I wouldn't put it past her!

"Where is everyone else?! What if they're dead?! We have to go look for them!" I nodded. That would probably be the best move right now. Safety in numbers. _Not_ that we're not safe! There is _no such thing_ as monsters! Now I'm starting to freak myself out!

"I'm sure they're fine, but we should try and find them. Especially Gou. I wanna give her a piece of my mind right now." We left the room, conscious of where we stepped. The floor was riddled with holes. So much so that as we made our way down the hallway, an entire section of the hallway was taken up by a hole.

"What the hell? Where do we go now, there's no way we're gonna cross over that, it's too wide."

TBC

Sorry, I have writers block, and I probably have to re-watch Corpse Party since it's been so long :P. I will write soon though, just probably after final exams (if i don't die from all da stress). Again, sorry it's really short, but I am collaborating with Munchy Fox, YAY :D


End file.
